1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, or the like.
2. Related Art
The image forming apparatus includes apparatus main body, and a document conveyance apparatus or image reading means (for example, a scanner unit) disposed on an upper side of the apparatus main body. A document set in the document conveyance apparatus, or a document disposed on the scanner unit is optically read by the scanner unit.
An image forming apparatus that uses an electrophotographic process pre-charges a photosensitive drum contained in the image forming means, irradiates light onto the surface of the photosensitive drum to thereby form an electrostatic latent image, develops a toner image with a developing device, transfers the toner image with a transfer unit onto a recording material, fixes the toner image onto the recording material with a fixing unit, and thereby forms an image on the recording material.
The high-weight scanner unit is housed in the housing body. An image reading apparatus has been proposed that includes an opening/closing moveable configuration from a position at which the housing body is fully closed to an open position at which the inner portion of the apparatus main body is visible. A structure is disclosed in which consumable products such as toner containers, or the like, or maintenance disposed in an inner portion of the image forming apparatus are configured in an attachable/detachable state by moving the housing body between an open and a closed position.
For example, an image forming apparatus has been proposed in which the back surface of the housing body forms the outer wall of the apparatus main body, and when the housing body is rotated with respect to the apparatus main body, the inner portion of the apparatus main body is exposed to enable access by a user to exchangeable components. Furthermore, an image forming apparatus has been proposed in which an outer wall member that also functions as a discharge tray is provided on the back surface of the housing body, and when the outer wall member is opened with respect to the apparatus main body together with an operation of opening the housing body, the inner portion of the apparatus main body is exposed to enable access by a user to exchangeable components.
However the conventional technique above is associated with the problem that the apparatus main body is damaged as a result of erroneous operation in relation to the exchangeable components in the apparatus main body by a user.
For example, the toner containers include a drive coupling or shutter.
Consequently, the engagement between the shutter coupling or the drive coupling near the apparatus main body of the toner containers is released when the housing body is in a fully open configuration (housing body full open angle position). In this manner, a user can easily grasp and pull out a toner container.
In contrast, when the housing body is completely closed (fully closed angle position), the toner container is completely engaged with the drive coupling or the like on the apparatus main body.
However, even when the housing body is in a configuration of being slightly more closed than the fully open configuration (housing body fully open angle position) (a configuration slightly open from a fully closed configuration), the drive couplings are engaged (in addition to the shutter and the shutter coupling in the example of a toner container). If a user grasps and pulls out a toner container when in this engaged state, the drive coupling on the apparatus main body side may be damaged. Toner may be dispersed from a toner resupply port that is exposed by the open shutter and therefore contaminate the apparatus main body.
In other words, in a configuration in which the housing body is an open configuration and not positioned at the fully open configuration, damage may occur to the connecting portion on the apparatus main body side or damage may occur to exchangeable components, or an adverse effect may result due to dispersal of toner as a result of a user accessing the apparatus main body and pulling drawing out an exchangeable component.